classic_macfandomcom-20200214-history
Tablin
Information Tablin is a solitaire shareware game written by Tablin. This game require strong luck and RNG. Objective The object of Tablin is to be the first to accumulate 52 points. You get points by taking cards that are worth points. You can also get points at the end of the round. A round is defined as playing through a deck of cards. You play as many rounds as it takes until someone gets 52 points. You and the computer will alternate being the dealer every round. The dealer gets to go first. Even though the computer hands out the cards you can still be the dealer. At the beginning of the game you and the computer will draw one card from the deck to see who gets to be the dealer first. The player who draws the higher card becomes the dealer. After that the first round begins. The dealer receives 2 hands of four cards while the other player gets just one hand. The าdealerำ will then choose which hand to keep and which hand to put on the table. Now the dealer goes first. The other player then takes a turn. You and the dealer alternate turns until you run out of the four cards. When you run out the dealer gives each player a new hand of four cards. This goes on until there are no more cards in the deck, which makes six hands per round. When it's your turn to be the dealer, you will have to make the choice of which set to keep. You base this decision on which hand would allow you to take the most points, cards, and clubs in that order of priority. To really understand this paragraph you need to know how to take, I'll get into that later. At the end of the round points will be given for the player who takes the most cards and the player who takes the most clubs. If you and the computer should take 26 cards then nobody gets the points. I'll expand on this point later as well. Any time it's your turn you have two choices. You can Drop a card or try to take some cards on the table using one card in your hand. You can drop any one of your cards, it doesn't matter. Just select the card and press the Drop button. It is best to drop the card with the lowest face value because it is better for taking. Taking is another story. You use each cards face value. The jack equals 11, the queen equals 12, the king equals 13, and the ace equals 1 or 14. If one or any combination of face values of the cards on the table add to the face value of one of your cards you can then take those cards on the table with the card in your hand. I'm sure that sounds confusing, let me give you an example (below). Let's say you have a King in your hand and an ace and a queen are on the table. You use the king to take the ace and queen, because 13=12+1. If there were also a king on the table you could take that too because it adds up to 13 also. Another example is, here the nine takes the 2 and 7 as well as the nine. So, when it's your turn, you choose which card you wish to take with and then the card(s) you wish to take, and press the Take button. The card you used in your hand is included in the take. As I mentioned earlier some cards are worth points. When you take these cards you immediately receive the points. These cards are "Ten of diamonds", "Two of Clubs", "Ace of Diamonds", "Ace of Spades", "Ace of Hearts" and "Ace of Clubs". You may, in your turn, be able to take all the cards on the table all at once. This is called a Tablin. If you get a Tablin you immediately receive 1 point. This is very important. Jacks can be used to take all the cards on the table for an instant Tablin. You can use it at any time. However, if there are no cards on the table and you have nothing else to drop, you will have to drop the jack. A jack on the table can be used to make combinations like any other card. Jacks should be used strategically, wait until there are at least 3 cards on the pile, be greedy, greed is good. Or if you have no other way to take valuable cards on the table. Or you've collected almost 27 cards, use the jack to clinch it. At the end of the round you receive 2 points for taking the most cards and 1 point for taking the most clubs. If both players take 26 cards no player gets the points. Also at the end of a round the remaining cards on the table, if any, go to the player who has taken last and if those cards should be valuable you get the points but you donีt get a tablin. When you are considering what to take try to take the most points, cards, and clubs, in that order of priority. Drop a valuable card only when you have to. Also, don't forget an ace is worth 1 or 14, so if you have an ace in your hand and there's a ace and king on the table you can take the ace and the king. To recap, in the example below, you should choose to keep the right hand. Both hands have jacks. So you need to look for another deciding factor. You'll notice that if you keep the right hand you get to use the jack and take the two aces. Which will net you three points, one for the tablin and one for each ace. However, if you wanted to be greedy you could use the six of diamonds to take the four and two aces and save the jack for later. Gallery TABLIN_COLOR.PNG|Tablin in Color Category:T Category:Games Category:System 6 Category:Cards Category:B&W Category:Color Category:Shareware Category:1991